Low-power wireless communication systems offer users the convenience of mobility and personal services, as well as significant cost savings in the installation and relocation of telecommunication equipment. Second generation cordless telephones using digital technology offer the promise of improved performance, communication of both voice and data services, a range of security options and enhanced convenience features when compared to their analogue predecessors. Such telephones can be used in the workplace, the residence and in public areas.
The concepts and designs of this system are guided by the following objectives:
comprehensive usage of a personal shirt-pocket or lightweight terminal across residential, office and public environments; PA0 affordability, i.e. economical implementation down to residential and small business applications; PA0 efficient spectrum utilization capable of supporting a complement of voice and data services at a quality comparable to wireline systems; PA0 portability, i.e. amenable to miniaturization and low power consumption; and PA0 no compromise to network performance and integrity.